


Ignorance Is Anything But Bliss

by satiricScythe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricScythe/pseuds/satiricScythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri feels neglected. He plans on doing something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance Is Anything But Bliss

Kankri feels neglected and tries to make Dirk pay attention to him.  
It works.

 

Kankri adjusted the apron that lay over the black maid's dress he wore, then tugged his knee-high socks up a bit, a bright red blush on his cheeks as he glanced over into the mirror that rested against the wall. The troll had checked himself a hundred times already.

He grimaced a bit, feeling foolish. As for the reason the troll was dressed like this, well, it was rather simple. His matesprit - boyfriend - Dirk had been rather distant lately. Dirk would come home from work, barely acknowledge Kankri's presence, and immediately get on his laptop, doing something he refused to let the mutant see.

It worried him, really, and he was worried that maybe Dirk didn't want him anymore. The two had been living together for three years now, and dating for two of them. He'd approached Kankri one day about moving into a reasonably priced apartment he couldn't quite afford on his own and Kankri, who had been looking for a place himself, readily agreed.

Almost a year after they had settled in their apartment, a mishap at one of Meenah's parties which led to them drunkenly making out - and more - had ended with them not talking for a week before Dirk finally told Kankri that he didn't want to be "just friends," and Kankri had agreed to give it a go.

Friends became boyfriends and Kankri fell horns over heels for the human male with the orange eyes, much to his brother, Karkat's, eternal chagrin. The younger Vantas hated the fact that Kankri had not only managed to claim a matesprit before himself, but that said matesprit was also his best friend's brother.

All of that had eventually led to this. Kankri sitting in a maid dress with black heels, gray skin flushed pink with embarrassment as he sat on the edge of Dirk's bed, which Kankri more often than not had a tendency to share. He hadn't really joined the other in the past week, figurinng that he ought to give Dirk space lest he shove the other farther away.

Kankri had originally spent the nights moping and occasionally hiding in his closet, crying and muffling his sobs in the pillow due to the sheer terror at the idea of Dirk actually leaving him, but then he'd gotten this idea. He realized that they hardly did anything new. Kankri started thinking that maybe he was too boring for Dirk. It was low, but the idea was already in his head and the seeds of doubt started growing.

So he threw his pride to the wind and got one of those maid dresses that the girls in the animes wore.

(Kankri didn't know it, but Dirk started dying whenever Kankri called them "animes," and while he usually hid it to spare his feelings, he never corrected him.)

Kankri didn't know what he was hoping to accomplish, though he figured that perhaps letting Dirk know that he was okay with those particular activities would help. That or shove his boyfriend away completely, and that thought had Kankri about to stand up and leave the room. Unfortunately it was at that moment that Dirk entered the room to retrieve his laptop.

The troll could faintly see Dirk's eyes through the glasses. They were fixed on the floor when he entered, though when he looked up his head shot up and those orange orbs widened. His jaw dropped and he gaped.

Steeling himself, Kankri looked up, hoping he didn't resemble a deer caught in headlights. "Yōkoso, Diruku.*" Kankri said, trying to sound cheerful. He felt a hint of satisfaction when Dirk swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he stared at the other.

"Kankri." Dirk managed, gaze flicking down, then back up as he slowly approached. The lighting once again hid Dirk's eyes from view, much to Kankri's irritation. Now Kankri couldn't decipher Dirk's reactions, the human slipping into his Strider mask of indifference. Alright, Kankri, be sexy. Be sexy. Be sexy. Oh god this was a terrible plan.

"Anata ga ie ni kaeru tame ni watashi ga matte imashita. Anata ni aitakatta**." Kankri replied with a purr. He really had missed Dirk, in more ways than just waiting for him to come home. He'd missed Dirk giving him more than half of a sideways glance as well. The human took a breath, then released it. "Kankri, what're you wearin'?" asked the Texan. Kankri stood up and slid his arms around Dirk's neck, easily matching his height thanks to the rather uncomfortable heels. "Watashi ga hai teru yō ni sore wa nani o mite imasu ka? Watashi wa chōdo anata no tame ni sore o erabimashita.***" The troll murmured in a slightly sultry tone, then pouted. "Nani o, anata wa watashi no fuku o sukide wa nai nodesu ka?****"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just - fuck, can you speak English, please? Where'd ya even learn Japanese?" Kankri winced, his face falling, and he pulled his arms away, taking a step back. Damn it, he knew this was a horrid idea. He had just been so desperate to get his matesprit back that he had jumped at the first idea to come to him. He looked to the floor, embarrassment burning on his cheeks and tears prickling his eyes.

"What's this even about? Why're you dressed like that?" Dirk questioned, his words stabbing into Kankri like knives. Shit, he should have backed out when he had the chance. "I-I'm sorry. This... this was a horrible idea." He shook his head and attempted to move past Dirk, only to have his wrist caught by a gloved hand. "Hey!" The blond protested. Kankri expected to feel a pain in his wrist, flinching at the sudden increase in the other's volume, but Dirk's hand was gentle.

Dirk turned the other to face him, his hands on the troll's shoulders. "Kankri, what's this all about? You usually wouldn't be caught dead in that sort of thing." Kankri didn't look at him, he couldn't. He kept his head bowed and his gaze trained on the floor. Oh god he'd made a horrible mistake. Almost against his will, his trembling voice whispered, "I just wanted you to actually look at me again." His voice cracked and Dirk looked stunned. "What?"

"I-I s-said... I said I just wanted you to look at me again!" Kankri clenched his fists as a sob escaped his throat. "You've hardly s-said a w-word to me in almost t-two month-ths. The m-most you've spok-ken to me i-in the p-past week w-was to t-tell me you w-were going t-to have some 'b-bro time' with Dave. You n-never look a-at me anymore a-and you even p-pushed me off of y-you when I t-tried to l-lean on y-you while you w-were on that st-stupi-id f-fucking laptop!"

Translucent red tears fell from Kankri's eyes as he choked out the words, a sob ripping its way out of his chest when Dirk's hands fell from his shoulders. He'd done it now. He'd finally pushed the other away by turning on the waterworks. He dug his hole deeper, not even caring anymore because if he was going to sink, he was going to throw off all of the weight holding him down.

"I-I thought th-that maybe i-if I did this th-then I could act-tually g-get your attention. I-I thought that I-I could get your int-terest b-back i-if I did something l-like th-this, I just - " He coughed as a sob choked him. He was shaking like a leaf by this point as red streaked his face. "I just - God, Dirk, I just c-can't t-take i-it anym-more. I-I d-don't want t-to lose y-you but I j-just... I-if you're g-going to b-break up w-with m-me just d-do it, b-because I c-can't do this anym-ore."

He finally broke down, covering his face and falling to his knees as sobs wracked his thin frame. He curled into himself, feeling like a small child in more ways than one. Kankri felt foolish for letting his emotions take over him like this, but he also just wanted to curl up and have someone hold him and tell him it was alright.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry D-Dirk. I d-don't kn-know wh-what I d-did t-to make you n-not w-want m-me anymore, b-but just pl-lease don't h-hate me. I-I'll m-move ou-out if you w-want, I-I - " Dirk cut him off there. "Kankri, what the fuck are you talkin' about?" He demanded, kneeling next to his sobbing boyfriend and pulling his hands away from his face. Those red and gold orbs remained closed as Kankri bowed his head. "Break up with you? Hate you? Move out? Kankri, you're talkin' crazy! Babe, why would I want any of that?"  
"Y-You've hardly g-glanced at m-me! W-What else a-am I supposed t-to think exc-cept th-that you w-want - "

"Kan, no. I don't wanna break up, I don't hate ya, an' I don't want ya to leave."

"Th-then why ha-ave y-you been ignoring m-me? I-I th-thought I-I'd d-done s-someth-thing wr-wrong!"

"No, Kanny, no! You've done nothin' wrong. God, I'm sorry, Kan. I didn't know ya felt like this. Shit, I'm so fuckin' sorry, Kan."

"Wh-why, then? Why h-have you b-been ign-noring me?"

Kankri finally looked up at him, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto the now pink-spotted apron. Dirk suddenly tugged the troll to his chest, holding him tightly as Kankri sobbed. "I'm an idiot, that's why. I'm so sorry, Kankri. I didn't realize I was hurtin' ya so bad." Dirk pulled the gray-skinned male into his lap. "I was goin' to surprise ya. I was tryin'a get the plans all figured out so that I was nothin' but prepared when I finally got through 'em. I was so close to getting them done, too."

Kankri looked up at Dirk, tears still filling his eyes. "Wh-what plans?" Dirk sighed. "Well I was gonna ask ya a question, an' I wanted to make it perfect. The reason I've been on my laptop so much was 'cos I was takin' care of what I needed to actually ask. I wouldn't let ya see what I was doin' 'cos I didn't want to ruin the surprise, and then every time I looked at ya I started grinnin' like a fool, so I was tryin'a keep my distance. I never realized how much I was hurtin' ya. I'm so sorry." The troll looked more confused than ever, and a little bit angry. "Y-you've been ign-noring me ov-ver a qu-question?! Wh-Why didn't you j-just a-ask?! I've been wr-wracking m-my br-brain, trying to f-figure out wh-what I d-did wr-wrong, and - " He broke down into a fresh fit of sobs.

"Oh, god, Kan, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's just... It's a very important question an' I didn't wanna fuck it up, though I reckon I've done that already." The Texan shook his head. He moved Kankri out of his lap and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny black box and held it towards Kankri. "Kan, I wanted to ask ya to marry me." He pushed a little button on the front of the box and it opened to reveal a thin golden band. The ring had a red ruby sitting on top of it, encircled with amber. A small silver Cancer symbol was set in the bright red stone.

Kankri's eyes widened, tears still pouring down his cheeks. If it weren't for the fact that he'd witnessed John propose to Karkat and heard John explain to the other what marriage was, he'd be incredibly confused right now. Instead, a hand came up to cover his mouth as his jaw dropped. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Kankri." The orange-eyed man in front of him said. "Will you marry me?"

A sob tore through his chest and he threw himself at Dirk, fresh tears pouring down. "Yes! Yes!" He pulled away and smashed his lips against his boyfriend's, joy welling up in his chest. Dirk laughed, holding the other close to him. "Oh thank god." He said against the other's lips. "I was scared that ya'd say no, or - "

"Wh-why would I say no, D-Dirk? I love - "

"God I love you so much, I just, I was worried that - "

"That what? Dirk, if this incident p-proves anything - "

"I mean, I was - "

The two dissolved into fits of laughter, Kankri in Dirk's lap with his face cupped gently in his hands and Dirk's arms wrapped around Kankri's waist. Dirk kissed Kankri again, one hand sliding up to cup the back of his neck. He finally pulled away and took Kankri's hand, pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it onto Kankri's finger. "H-how did you kn-know my ring size?" Kankri sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Remember when we were at WalMart and you started tryin' on rings just for the helluvit? Well there was that one ring that fit you right perfect, so I went back later and asked what size it was." Kankri paused. "Dirk, this is no WalMart ring." Dirk shook his head. "'Course not. I spent weeks designin' that baby. Completely custom-made."  
Kankri's eyes widened. "D-Dirk! That had to have been expensive! How much did you spend on this?" He demanded, looking at his hand and the ring as though the smallest touch would make it shatter. "Extra on the lifetime warranty."

"Dirk!"

"What?"

"Why would you - ?"

"Because, numbnuts." Dirk interrupted, a note of exasperation his tone. "I love you, Kankri. I love ya more than anythin,' and that's why I tried so hard to make everythin' perfect - even if I just sorta ruined it in the end."

"Dirk, I - I love you, too." Kankri leaned forward to kiss Dirk again, a squeak forming against Dirk's lips as the human pulled his new fiance close, a giggle following the high pitched noise. Ususally he would have been dismayed at the noise, but he was too happy to care.

He may not have known what was going on, but in the end he had Dirk. Dirk loved him, and now they were going to get human married.

To Kankri, nothing was better.

 

(I'm shit at endings. Help me. ._. )

 

* = "Welcome home, Dirk." (ようこそ、ディルク。)  
** = "I was waiting for you to get home. I missed you." (あなたが家に帰るために私が待っていました。 あなたに会いたかった。)  
*** = "What does it look like I'm wearing? I picked it out just for you." (私が履いてるようにそれは何を見ていますか？私はちょうどあなたのためにそれを選びました。)  
**** = "What, do you not like my outfit?" (何を、あなたは私の服を好きではないのですか？)

 

(I used Google Translate. So sue me. I may end up writing a second part from Dirk's point of view. It'll probably be shorter, a summary of Dirk's thoughts, etc. Hell, maybe I'll write a third part with a lemon, fuck if I know. First time for everything, eh?)


End file.
